


Sleepy

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Message, Pain, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You're in pain and it's causing you to be tired.





	Sleepy

It was the weekend, which meant you could wake up whenever you felt like it. Though, the moment you were starting to rise from your state of unconsciousness, you knew you were still exhausted. Groaning, you tried to pull the blanket over your head to get some more sleep, but the aching in your back kept you from doing so. With a huff, you kicked the blankets off of you and slid your body so your feet were on the floor. You trudged out of the bedroom in search of some caffeine to at least try to wake you up.

“Good morning, [Y/N]!” the chipper voice of your angelic boyfriend sang from the dining table. He held a mug of hot cocoa and a newspaper that you were positive came from Heaven. You groaned in response and started the kettle. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m tired.”

“Then why don’t you get some more rest? We don’t have to do anything today.”

With a sigh, you turned to face him and leaned against the kitchen counter. “I’m in too much pain to sleep.”

Aziraphale frowned and put the newspaper on the table along with his mug. He removed his reading glasses from his face and stood from his chair. He made his way over to you and examined your body. “What hurts?”

You moved to rest your head against his shoulder. “Everything,” you grumbled. “But mostly my back.”

“Alright, turn around.” Aziraphale spun you around so your back was facing him. He pursed his lips into a thin line while concentrating. His fingers gently went up and down your back while feeling for any knots or a disc or rib protruding from its normal place. “Seems you have a rib out.”

You groaned in annoyance. You’d have to go to the doctor to pop it back in. It was always extremely painful when they did, but the relief right afterward was worth it.

“Take a deep breath,” Aziraphale said. With confusion, you took a breath. Aziraphale made his hands glow ever so slightly and pushed on your rib. With a snap and a grunt from you, it snapped back into place. Aziraphale rubbed the spot and worked out the tight muscles around it. “How does that feel, dear?”

“Amazing,” you sighed with relief. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” he leaned forward and pecked your cheek. “Are you still tired?”

“Mmhmm,” you hummed in response. “Can we cuddle today?’

Aziraphale gave you a brilliantly bright smile. “Of course!”


End file.
